


恋爱日常

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	恋爱日常

王俊凯对他来说是什么样的人？

一个挺厉害的哥哥, 有趣的同龄人，酷酷的笨蛋，就算不是很欣赏彼此的个性，也一直陪伴着对方，后来变成了自己队友的人。

从相识起就一直互相接近，亲密到无法想象的程度，或许他们之间真有点奇怪的缘分？

可是从什么时候开始，这个奇妙的笨蛋会用不一样的眼光看着自己。他们一起演奇怪的短剧，莫名其妙的被简单的剧情吸引，做一些幼稚的约定，王俊凯看着他的眼神开始有一种令人沉醉的温柔。

数千只萤火虫飞舞的光芒在他们身边围绕，即使隔着黑夜和拥挤人潮也会一瞬间找到。两个人不经意的眼神接触，若有似无的肢体碰触，零点一厘米的距离卷起呼啸怒吼的狂风，感情好像被鼓吹，四散纷飞。陌生热烈的空气把他们两个包围，眼神碰撞都可以撩起危险美丽的火花。

某一次因为王俊凯流泪，王源好像就懂了，围绕他的酸酸甜甜的湿润空气，带着另一个人的味道在缓慢占领他整颗心脏。面对深渊他无法防备甚至没有反抗的念头。

 

与被模糊的情绪带领的王源不同，王俊凯是一瞬间开窍的。对王源的感觉变得太快，他自己估计也说不上来为什么。

或许是王源休息无聊抠手指又抬头看他的时候，或许是王源把咬了一半的果冻递给他的时候，又或许王俊凯是真的在哪个春天晚上被闪电造访过大脑。

他只是一回头，看到王源的一瞬间，觉得自己应该换一种方式来对待这个萌萌的小男孩。

有大眼睛对自己笑的王源，抱着小狗说话的王源，迷糊的喜欢逞强还爱撒谎的王源，好像应该得到自己更加温柔的对待。

轻轻的不要太粗暴，无关小事不能太严厉，把他可爱的缺点都记牢。王源被放在一个特别的区域，平时并肩作战又时刻需要他特别的关怀。不知道怎么界定，但是要他对着王源和对着其他人一样，王俊凯是做不到的。

有人吐槽过他好像把王源当做女孩子一样，但是王源却比女孩子更加可爱。更加重要的是，他也不会这么模糊的定位其他任何一个女孩子。

他只能大概的说他清楚明白的知道王源是个男的，但是，他觉得王源是和自己不太一样的男的。

直到后来，比较后来的后来。王俊凯知道了之所以他会觉得王源不一样，不是王源真的需要区别对待，只是因为他与众人不同的特别喜欢王源而已。

 

在一起几个月，不间断的吵架，有一段时间确实很累，不明白自己这么烦躁是为了什么，看到对方被黑暗情绪笼罩的脸，那种纠结着想推开，离得远远还能互相伤害的感觉，实在不想再体会。

在最难过的时候王源想过放弃吧，放弃也说不定会回到之前的样子。可是到底是注定了，让他们即使难过、恐慌、暴躁、愤怒，也一直纠缠着，不舍，不想分开。其实都是不想放弃的吧。

最近一段时间，台上的王俊凯专注在王源身上的目光越来越少，私底下的动作越来越多。两个人实际已经很腻，还要自欺欺人他们之间做的普通朋友都会做。明明是年纪小的孩子，心思远没有大人细腻，还觉得他们演的很不错，哪里知道仅这点甜蜜亲热的味道都会容易被有心人捕获。

在这场危险的游戏中，王源总是想叹息。他的搭档王俊凯明显是在拖他的后腿，这个搭档常常不自觉地做出一些过分的动作，台上他要不露痕迹的避开，到了台下，还得承受因吃不到自己豆腐而黑化的队长の怒气。

他们成熟稳重的队长常常会把他的零食藏起来，以此来报复他十分钟或者半小时之前在外面不给摸摸抱抱。或者把他的小汽车遥控器没收，除非给亲亲否则就要把小汽车人道毁灭。

这么耿直的王俊凯，或许一点都不明白伪装的重要性，也或许是觉得他已经伪装得天衣无缝。王俊凯每日光明正大以兄弟的身份拥抱自己的恋人，各种偷偷摸摸的小动作层出不穷，令王源五味杂陈。

不久前王俊凯可是还很严肃的跟王源说他要为他们两个的未来认真考虑，那是第一次王源觉得黑脸的王俊凯有点可爱。而且王俊凯确实说过，在公众场合会控制自己不特别关注王源，不做过分的肢体接触，台上台下努力把他当成“哥们”来相处……

恩，这一条的话，王源觉得王俊凯首先必须放弃想要偷偷想要接近他哥们屁股的念头。

尽管王俊凯变得色色的，也还是喜欢管着他。有时候会啰啰嗦嗦说上一大串，王源如果真的烦了，就大叫：“王俊凯你够了！”王俊凯通常会回答说：“那你改呀！你改了我就不说了。”

王源决定，为了报复王俊凯，他一辈子都不要改了。

已经是这么贴近的关系，王源有时候还觉得不满足。应该是被王俊凯宠坏的了，有那么一两秒他想要回之前的那份关切，那种若有似无，不敢明说却真实存在，被犹豫着放在胸膛里面开不了口，羽毛般轻飘飘撩动他心的温柔。

没错，他是在嫌弃现在的王俊凯太耿直了，太直接了，太&*%￥@了。

他被奶油蛋糕精致的装饰所吸引，嫌弃又沉溺于其华丽的外表，幻想到嘴之后蛋糕美妙的口感。终于拿到蛋糕之后往上咬了满满的一口，嘴里都是滑腻的巧克力糖霜和奶油，他觉得有点太甜了。

可是没有糖霜只剩下朴素的内里，柔软疏松的类型一旦吃久了，也觉得淡然无味。

人类就是这么复杂的动物。

 

王源在王俊凯写作业的时候将手伸到那个人腰间，从身后轻轻吻他的耳廓、侧脸和唇。时不时用舌头舔舔，就像他家里的嘟嘟一样。

在他身边的王俊凯胸膛都鼓起了，呼吸沉重还要义正词严的警告他不能乱来，今天任务很多什么的。王源停下来听一听，又乖乖抱住王俊凯的腰，埋在他身后不动了。

王俊凯脑子不太清楚，感受背上那个人温热的呼吸，大脑混乱的又写了大概4分钟的作业，狠狠把笔扔掉压住身后的王源。

只要到了床上王源就没有说话的机会了，王俊凯应该算是暴君之类的人物吧。

其实，除了这件事之外，王俊凯一直觉得自己很好说话，只要王源满足了自己每日定量要求的肢体接触和独处时间，他肯定就不会在录节目的时候还要对王源动手动脚。

偏偏王源喜欢在王俊凯已经安排好的时间打扰他，王俊凯每次又很轻易的被打扰，结果是王源把王俊凯整个作息搞得一团乱，他计划里面的时间都被王源占用了，想起计划就想起王源，王源充满他脑袋。

这样下去不行啊，王俊凯有点无奈的挠头。

毕竟他是有源则的王俊凯……


End file.
